


You Gotta Be Careful With Those Older Men by suzukiblu [Podfic]

by reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of You Gotta Be Careful With Those Older Men by suzukiblu read by Reena_Jenkins and Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Superboy is being stalked, and Batman really should’ve paid more attention to the neighbors before he started fighting crime out of his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Be Careful With Those Older Men by suzukiblu [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Gotta Be Careful With Those Older Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122427) by suzukiblu. 



> Recorded at Damrosch Park in NYC, because we are the best, and clearly that's what podficcers do when meeting up in the city. A+ life choices and great enjoyment.

** **

**Title** : You Gotta Be Careful With Those Older Men

 **Author** : suzukiblu

 **Reader** : Reena_Jenkins & Rhea314

 **Cover Art** : Reena_Jenkins

 **Fandom** : Young Justice

 **Character** : Robin, Superboy, Tim Drake

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : no archive warnings

 **Summary** : Superboy is being stalked, and Batman really should’ve paid more attention to the neighbors before he started fighting crime out of his basement.

 **Text** : [ here ](http://white-knuckle.livejournal.com/73016.html)

**Length** 0:10:55

Link: [ here ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(YJ\)%20_You%20Gotta%20Be%20Careful%20With%20Those%20Older%20Men_.mp3)


End file.
